


Because she's worthy of a god

by AliaMael



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Cuckholding Kink, Implied Sexual Roleplaying, Multi, Sexual Fantasy, actually I have no idea how to tag this send help, the relationships are not exactly happening right now but they're kinda in the air?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:53:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29521839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliaMael/pseuds/AliaMael
Summary: Zagreus and Eurydice are very confused, but to be fair Orpheus is probably confused too. (That, or his way of flirting is something Zagreus never saw before.) (Actually, it might be both.)
Relationships: Eurydice/Orpheus (Hades Video Game), Orpheus/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	Because she's worthy of a god

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Radium_225](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radium_225/gifts).



> I'm aware this is not what you pictured (… quite literally, actually ^^), but I hope it can be enjoyable anyway?

"Eurydice! I'm _so_ glad to see you!"

Eurydice looks up from her cooking, and sure, that's Prince Zagreus dashing toward her. She would smile –despite his annoying tendancy to bring up Orpheus, she has to admit that he did grow on her– but something feels off. Zagreus looks tenser than usual, and his voice held something akin to urgency.

He stops in front of her and she looks him over, searching for an injury grave enough to warrant his attitude. To her surprise, he blushes and takes a hasty step back.

"You OK hon?" she asks, confused.  
"I… Yes, I'm OK. It's, uh, look, I know you don't like it when I talk about Orpheus but–"

Of course. She rolls her eyes.

"–he's acting all weird," Zagreus goes on, almost pleading, "and I don't know how to react."

Uh. That's new.

"He… he's creeping me out a bit," Zagreus admits, embarassed.

Eurydice sighs. Coming from anyone else, she would think it a lie to make her accept to discuss the topic of her husband, but Zagreus is _honest_ in a way that's almost painful to watch. Right now, this is not about Orpheus-and-Eurydice, but about Orpheus-and-Zagreus, and Eurydice just happens to be knowledgeable about the former and friendly toward the later.

"Alright hon, take a sit and tell me about it."

Zagreus obeys, which is a shock in itself, and probably a testament to how shaken he is. The prince _never_ sits, and Eurydice was already convinced he would pace while talking, but no. Zagreus _sits down_ , and now she's actually worried. She sits next to him.

"I'm listening," she says gently when Zagreus stays silent.

Zagreus nods and starts talking.

\---

Orpheus has _always_ been obsessed with his Muse, so Zagreus is pretty much used to Eurydice popping up in random conversations with the musician. Orpheus wanting to know everything about Zagreus' meetings with his wife is nothing new. But…

But.

Somehow, Orpheus has found acorns he wears on his belt, like his wife, which by itself doesn't mean anything. Hell, he's half missing her, half _mourning_ her, and if having some kind of physical reminder helps him, who's Zagreus to judge?

But.

"Her voice is beautiful, isn't it?" turned into "I'm sure you love her cooking, my friend." then "Isn't she the prettiest you've ever seen?" and "Her skin is so soft, don't you agree?" and wait _what_? How is Zagreus supposed to know about that one?

(He tried saying so, but Orpheus only smiled at him like… well, a bit like when Zagreus tries desperately to tell him that _no_ he's not Dionysos and Orpheus thinks Zagreus is just being modest. Orpheus doesn't even seem angry or jealous or… or even inquisitive. He sincerely seems to want to share something about Eurydice and Zagreus is not sure _at all_ how to react to that.)

And.

One day (or night) Zagreus comes back to the House to find Orpheus scribbling furiously, and when he greets him the musician all but jumps out of his skin and hides the parchments behind his lyre with the wild eyes of a prey animal facing a predator. Zagreus has prudently decided to keep his distance so as not to freak him out…

… but…

… the next time he sees him, Orpheus is leaning toward him like he can't help it, fidgeting with the brooch on his right shoulder, the cloth almost slipping down, and Zagreus almost has whiplash with how different his overall attitude is.

\---

"He… was never that… changeable when we were alive," Eurydice comments, understanding pretty well why Zagreus would be uneasy.

\---

Zagreus is now convinced Orpheus is trying to hide something from him specifically. He's _always_ looking a bit guilty when Zagreus sees him writing. He tried asking, got only a panicked denial.

In other circumstances, Zagreus would not push. Orpheus deserves his privacy, after all.

But.

But, well, there are all these "buts" and "ands" pointing at something bigger, and Zagreus has never been good at letting things rest. Which is why he turns to his usual partner-in-mischief.

"Hypnos? Say, mate, think you could help me with something?"

Hypnos frowns a bit, taps his lip with his quill.

"Depends, I guess," he finally says. "What do you have in mind?"  
"Well, the good old technique, to be honest… putting someone to sleep to go through his stuff…"  
"Please, tell me you're _not_ going for your father again."  
"No no, don't worry! It's… well, it's Orpheus."

Hypnos freezes.

"Ah. Orpheus," he says in a tone that's far too neutral not to hide something.  
"What's wrong with Orpheus?"

Hypnos glances toward the spot where the musician is _not_ present right now (because Zagreus is not stupid enough to talk about this where Orpheus could hear, thank you very much).

"Well, you know, Orpheus' been through a lot…" Hypnos says. "And, well, it's not like I'm _trying_ to spy on his dreams but he's _loud_ and, uh, honestly? Solitary confinement didn't exactly help him stay coherent and, uh… I'm not sure you want to know, actually."

Zagreus blinks, confused.

"What are you talking about?"

Hypnos manages to look somewhere between embarrassed and lowkey teasing.

"I reeeeeally shouldn't tell!"

Zagreus doesn't manage to get Hypnos to speak, but he does get his opening to go check Orpheus' room himself, so he supposes he's going to get _some_ answer at least.

Orpheus sleeps _naked_. Zagreus has not even begun snooping around and he already knows more than he wanted to. Well, it would not be so… OK, admitedly, _distracting_ if the blanket was not more than halfway to falling off the bed. Zagreus doesn't _look_ (too much), but just a glance lets him know that Orpheus is really gaunt and it's not only his makeup giving that impression.

Anyway.

Zagreus goes looking for the parchments Orpheus so obviously wanted to keep from him. It's not very difficult to find them. Reading them is… well. Zagreus' eyebrows might be stuck somewhere above his hairline with no hope to come down soon. Or ever.

When Orpheus softly moans, obviously in the throes of a wet dream, Zagreus is almost tempted to blame Hypnos, who would not be above pranking him like this, but… But. Orpheus clearly doesn't need Hypnos' push to, err, have a vivid imagination.

Orpheus, still asleep, gasps Zagreus' name, and Zagreus all but flees the room.

\---

"My husband has the hots for you," Eurydice says, tone flat with her effort to process.  
"No!" Zagreus denies, before amending, "well, maybe? I'm not sure?"  
"How can you be _not sure_?"

The prince opens his mouth to answer, closes it, and gives her a disturbingly _lost_ look.

"He, uh… I think he's… projecting?" Zagreus tries.  
"Projecting what on who?"  
"You, me, him, I have _no clue_ which combination!"

Eurydice stares.

"Are you telling me," she says slowly, "that Orpheus is writing… erotic scenarii involving the three of us?"

Zagreus shakes his head, blushing _hard_.

"Erotic poetry involving the two of us. You and me."  
"… blood and darkness."

Zagreus laughs, a bit hysterically.

"Yeah, I agree," he comments.  
"He… he thinks we're…"  
"Seems so."  
"And he's… _into it_?!"  
"Well… I ran into him just before heading out earlier and, uh. He. Had his hair pulled back like yours, and he called me 'hon'."

For a while, Eurydice can only blink at Zagreus. Orpheus has always been, well, intense, and prompt to emotional ups and downs, but this is a whole other level.

At least it explains why Zagreus is so carefully staying farther from her than usual.

"For the record, you're not my type," she says.

Zagreus chokes on air.

"Sorry hon, but seriously, what do you want me to say?"  
"I– I don't know, something reassuring?"  
"… he's probably totally aware of what he's doing, and just developped an unexpected kink on us? Probably?"  
"… points for the effort, but not reassuring."

Eurydice shrugs. Her husband at best has communication problems the size of Mount Olympus, and at worst is even more confused than she thought possible. She's allowed to feel out of her depth. Yes, even if she didn't talk to said husband in years, probably decades.

"Well, if you end up taking him up on his offer, I'd rather not know, OK?" she adds after a while.  
"Wait, what, I– I wouldn't– why would you–" Zagreus stammers.  
"Guess I'm not exactly in a position to have anything to say on his sex-life… nor yours, but it would be super awkward to discuss it with you, hon."

Not that it's not already awkward, but it could get worse and she's pointedly not thinking of _how_.

Zagreus hides his face in his hands, but he's blushing so hard his ears are red so it doesn't really conceal anything.

"Eurydice?"  
"Yeah?"  
"You're awesome and all, but right now I kinda hate you."  
"You're welcome, hon."

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how to write poetry (even bad) in English, but I was so utterly tempted to write something about how "the Prince's flaming laurels are only matched by the burning warmth of desire running through Eurydice's vegetal body, down to her most intimate flower". You're welcome.
> 
> Orpheus basically writing porn at maybe 5 meters of his boss has mad fanfic writer energy, to be honest. ~~He's so totally one of us.~~


End file.
